Dominating Senses
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "You know Sara...between you and Lady Heather...I'd pick you" He stated the alcohol going straight to his head and loosening his lips.


4 days of work- Charlie and I almost lost our minds writing this...

Please review...

Please tell me my loss of sanity was worth it...

**Dominating Senses**

The sound of the door bell ringing resounded through the house disturbing the silence that had stilled the air. With a frustrated groan Sara pulled herself to her feet putting the ridiculously large chocolate bar she had decided to drown her sorrows in aside.

Today had not been a good day- their case had brought back a few more memories than she had hoped for. The line Dr Ray had left their interrogation with seemed to be ringing in her ears; 'Some people just don't know how to ask for help'. His words had always seemed to hit a little too close to home. Sara had naturally found herself drawn to the enigmatic man and over the past realised that he too shared an understanding of past hardships.

Attempting to push those thoughts aside Sara swung the heavy door open finding, herself face to face with the nervous looking David Hodges. He shifted his weight on his feet before giving her a quick smile waiting for the conversation to ensue.

"What can I do for you Hodges?" Sara asked in a low voice, her irritability clear in her tone. His eyes washed over her attire- the deep purple stain PJs, the shorts gave way to her long legs, the thin top dipping lower than anything she would have usually worn at work.

"You left this in the locker room" He answered after clearing his throat, handing her the paper bag that was at her side.

"Well today has officially gotten better" She smiled taking the bag from him, peering inside at the things she had purchased. She had decided to treat herself during her lunch break after finding the correct stun gun; candles, lingerie, a bottle of wine and bath salts. But somewhere on her way home she had misplaced the bag, facing disappointment in the wake which had forced her to walk to the nearest store and buy the largest quantity of chocolate they sold.

"Good choice" He stated plainly only elaborating when he found himself faced with a raised eyebrow. "The wine..."

"Want a glass?" Sara asked moving out of the way leaving space for him to make his way into the house.

"I'd love one" Hodges replied with a smile, it was one of the first times that one of the CSI's had been friendly to him and he wasn't planning on letting it slip away. As hard a time as he had admitting it settling had taken a lot longer than he had expected it too, and still he somehow he wound often find himself left on the sidelines.

Sara poured them each a glass of wine indicating for him to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Hodges sat down watching her as she made her way back towards him, pushing the glass across the table at him as she perched down opposite him.

"I like what you've done with the place" he commented not really knowing to say to her. He and Sara had never been close; she had almost made it clear that she wanted him to get to the point when he spoke to her. It felt bizarre attempting to make small talk.

"Thank you" Sara nodded, taking a sip of her wine. "Did you take a look at the lingerie?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"No...Uhm...I did not" He cleared his throat, attempting to hide his expression behind his wine glass knowing that it would give him away.

"Did you like it?" Sara smirked as he quickly drained the liquid from his glass reaching for the bottle attempting to buy time before he was forced to answer.

"It's really nice..." He gave a small shrug not wanting to seem too interested or wanting to imagine Sara in the red lace he had done his best not to take a peek at.

"Not anything in the league of Lady Heather though" Sara pointed out taking a sip from her wine, carefully watching his reaction but for a few moments he just appeared to be swallowing as much wine as possible.

"You know Sara...between you and Lady Heather...I'd pick you" He stated the alcohol going straight to his head and loosening his lips. He studied her with an honesty expression as Sara watched on bemused.

"And why would that be?" Sara pursed her lips waiting for him to explain himself; noting that now she'd gotten him talking she wasn't going to let him stop.

"Don't get wrong...Heather is beautiful... But hers is such an outward beauty...She holds everything out for everyone to see you...you have that whole mysterious thing going on..." He began talking and finding that he couldn't stop himself.

"Mysterious?" Sara repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...and you know...you're not bad to look at" He confessed with a shrug.

"And you look often do you?" The sound of her laugh sent shivers up his spine.

"Yes...I mean no...No I don't... I just... you know... hear things..." He was fully aware of the fact that he was digging himself into a hole.

"Hear things...from whom may I ask?" Sara leant forward curiously.

"Oh you know... people...in the lab" He attempted to do his best not to name any names but he knew if she asked a second time it would all come spilling out and he would not be able to control it.

"So we work with a lot of perverts?" Sara inferred from his ramblings.

"That's not what I meant...You know how it is...with men... when there's a woman like you around...they can't help but notice... I mean... it wouldn't be normal not to notice certain things about you..."

"What things have you been noticing Mr Hodges?" She winked at him.

"Well not, me, per say... but I do hear a lot about your legs...and maybe your smile...your eyes... the way your hair goes wavy after you've showered..." He found himself listing various things rather than admitting defeat and attempting to end the conversation.

"Rather observant...these people we work with" Sara laughed.

"Not really...you're beautiful...it'd take an idiot not to notice" he pointed out firmly; the statement reinforcing his view that he'd drank too much too quickly.

"But I'm no Lady Heather- am I?" Sara shrugged. "I can't seduce men the way she does"

Maybe not but you have something a lot more powerful than Heather...you have everything a man wants... a lady in public and a freak in the bedroom or so I've heard..." He coughed realising that this had all gone a bit too far.

"What?" Sara glared at him for a few moments not knowing how to respond.

"I...I mean...I assumed that... you know... with the whole...Grissom...Lady Heather stuff...that you would be... you know...I'm going to stop talking..." He halted.

"Who have you been speaking to? Was it Greg?" Sara sat up, still aghast that he had mentioned such a thing.

"No...No certainly not...Wait Greg?" He frowned at her, attempting to follow the conversation.

"Forget I said anything" Sara shook her head.

"It really doesn't work like that Sara...Greg...really..." Hodges processed the information.

"It was a long time ago" She responded shortly not wanting to make a big deal of what had happened.

"I'm sure I can offer you more than Greg"

"I'm sure you can" Sara smirked at him.

Sara quirked her, trademark, smile in his direction slowly moving across the space like a lioness prowling. Her fingers danced over the buttons on his shirt and her breath shivered across his skin as she stood uncomfortably close. Hodges was paralyzed by this action, his whole body suddenly gripped by the realisation that she wasn't simply going to palm him off with a sarcastic comment and send him packing. She swung one leg gracefully over him and settled her body in his lap as he sat there, open mouthed and wondering where to look.

"What would you do first?" She purred in his ear, the words winding around him like a noose, strangling the air from his throat and leaving him breathless.

Her teeth scraped delicately over the skin of his ear, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" He began, resting his hands on her waist with the intention of pushing her away.

Sara had other ideas though; her hands closed on his pressing his palms flush against her waist and inching his fingertips higher under her top. Hodges swallowed nervously attempting to steady his racing heart and focus his eyes on anything but her but it was a fruitless exercise. Sara steadily moved his hands higher until they were snaking under her shirt and creeping up her body.

He felt like his fingertips were on fire as they slid over her soft skin. He met her eye, his wide eyed and terrified and hers positively sparkling with excitement. She dipped her head offering him a nod of encouragement that he found his body reacting to without his consent. His hands were suddenly sliding over her breasts, slipping under the lace of her lingerie and forcing a moan to escape her lips.

Sara arched her body into him, pressing his hips against his body and offering herself to him. In one movement he had pressed his lips against her neck, following the curve of her muscles and feeling her blood coursing through her veins. She smelled delicious, an intoxicating mixture of coffee and chocolate, the slight hint of the cigarettes she pretended not to smoke still lingering in her pores.  
He pulled away; suddenly haunted by the image of her husband and the way he was betraying him.

"I can't do this" He muttered, forcing her eyes to meet his again.

"Are you scared?" She smiled.

She was goading him. Daring him to push further when all he wanted to do was retreat but he was above her childish games. It may work on Greg Sanders but it would take more than that to trick him into bedding her.

With a shake of his head he pushed her back, sliding off his chair as he did so. A flicker of anger lit in Sara's eyes, her breathing causing her chest to shudder. She took a step towards him, running a single finger along the inside of his shirt and popping every button easily open.

"You can't just walk away now..." She smiled, twisting the material of his shirt around her hand "You've got to show me what you got"

"No I don't..." Hodges shook his head firmly attempting to reclaim her shirt from his hands.

"You're such a spoilt sport" Sara pouted at him.

"You're being childish Sara..." He frowned.

"I get it... you don't think you'll 'measure up'" her eyes trailed up and down his body.

"I think you'll find I've never had any complaints in that department." Hodges found himself stepping towards her even when he didn't want to.

"That's because you've never been with me..." She pulled him even closer towards her.

It was the sound of someone coming down the stairs that stopped them in their tracks, Sara was still smirking, while Hodges revealed in the fear of being caught. Greg appeared with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his tanned, muscular torso as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Put him down Sara...You don't know where he's been" He commented with a casual grin playing on his lips as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to get himself a glass of water.

"Aw...But I'm having fun" She grumbled letting go of Hodge's shirt.

"And we'll have a lot more fun when he leaves" Greg replied with a low laugh.

"You two are awful you know that?" Hodges looked at them both wide eyed before storming out without even pausing to do up the buttons on his shirt.

"What's wrong with him?" Sara asked wrapping her arms around him kissing the back of his shoulder.

"He doesn't appreciate your evil sense of humour..." Greg laughed turning around to face her, kissing her before muttering in her ear. "Or how damn sexy you are"

**The End **


End file.
